


Friends With The Enemy

by thatcrazyjellyfish



Series: Friends With The Enemy [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crazy Family, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Olivers family are villains, Sadie & Oliver are 15, Sadies are superheros, Shadow control, Sibling Love, Siblings, Spectral form, Superheroes, Technopathy, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Villains, and the youngest can shape shift!, and their adorable, but their awesome!, no incest!, teenagers being awkard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazyjellyfish/pseuds/thatcrazyjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I run down the street, take a sharp left, hurdle an overturned trash can, then dodge a bullet as I hear them getting closer. Crap! I think as I stumble slightly. My dark hair is falling out of its ponytail and my costume is torn and stained, not exactly how a super hero is supposed to look. That’s right I’m a super hero with real powers and everything!</p><p>If you want to know more, well you'll have to read the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> hi before we start just a few things  
> 1\. first thanks for looking at this hope you enjoy it  
> 2.this wont be amazing it was for my English lit class. my friends enjoyed it so i thought i might as well post it.,  
> 3\. Warning! this is gonna be cheesy i hope its not too bad. I'm sorry i didn't mean to make it like that but it is so I'm sorry.  
> \--------- is the change in characters point of view.  
> oh and this technically isn't beta read but my friends dad and teacher have looked over it so hopefully its not too bad.  
> That's it there will be more in the end notes :)

I run down the street, take a sharp left, hurdle an overturned trash can, then dodge a bullet as I hear them getting closer. Crap! I think as I stumble slightly. My dark hair is falling out of its ponytail and my costume is torn and stained, not exactly how a super hero is supposed to look. That’s right I’m a super hero with real powers and everything! I can control technology and shadows! Pretty cool hey? I keep on running. _Man this is getting tiring why couldn’t I have gotten super speed like mom or be able to teleport-oh… gosh I’m stupid!_ Quickly I run towards a shadow. Without much energy I’m not sure where I’ll land but it’s got to be better then getting caught by these two. I jump into the shadow, closing my eyes as I focus all my energy on moving through the shadow realm. Feeling the swooshing sensation that happens every time I do this come to a stop, I stumble forward, trip over a paint can and landing looking up at the roof. Groaning I stand up and turn around … just to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes peeking out from behind a green mask.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 minutes before, and not too far away from where we left off**

 

These stupid do-gooders won’t leave me alone. I just wanted to go to the library but of course my older brother just had to be there picking on those who are “beneath” him. Now you would think I’d just head in anyway but if my family found out their youngest boy was at the library studying instead of evilly plotting or causing trouble, well, let’s just say it wouldn’t go down well. If you haven’t guessed, yeah, I’m a “villain”; come from a family of them. So I always have my outfit (I refuse to call it costume) with me. Ya’ know just in case. Dashing into a nearby building I chuck it on, hoping if he sees me, he will think I’m being diabolical or something and I can go study in peace. I don’t care how many weird looks I get I just want to get this work done. I walk out of the building just to make eye contact with someone I really didn’t want to see. The Neon Lad. We stare at each other for a few seconds before I take off running. I can hear him follow after me. Man am I happy it’s not Super Dude. (I know stupid name right?) With super speed, as you can imagine, it’s really hard to run away from him. Running into an ally I can still hear him right behind me. “Use the light.” I hear one of the spirits whisper to me. Oh, I forgot to mention I have the powers of spectral form and controlling/manipulating light. With spectral form I can communicate with ghosts and spirits (there’s a difference) and phase through walls and objects like them if I want to. And the controlling light bit? Well, you’re about top find out. Turning around I see him about to shoot a laser beam at me. Quickly I shoot out a blast of light from my hand. While he’s distracted by the temporary blindness I heave my backpack up higher and run towards the wall, phasing through it. I keep running phasing through a few more walls before ending up in a warehouse. I turn my head looking back to check he isn’t there. Sighing, I slump slightly only to whip around when I hear a groan from behind me. My mouth falls open and my eyes are wide in shock. A girl with black hair, green eyes and a red mask is looking at me with the exact same expression.

**Present**

 

Both getting into a defensive position we look each other up and down. Now as I look closer she is really beat up her costume is in tatters and she seems to have cuts everywhere. None look too serious, but all are bleeding sluggishly. After a few minutes of silence I speak up. “What are you doing here?” “I could ask you the same question,” she says raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. _She doesn’t seem too hostile and in her condition I don’t think she’ll try to attack me._ Sighing I speak again “I was running away from someone I was gonna hide in here for a bit until I was sure they were gone. I’m Shining Mask by the way.” _Doesn’t hurt to try and make friends, after all it’s not like I have any._ In return for my attempt at a conversation she, again, raises an eyebrow at me. “Same.” She says, her posture relaxing slightly when she seems to realise I’m not going to attack her either. “So… you don’t look too good.” Receiving a scowl from her I realize maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say to an obviously already irritated teenage girl.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who does this guy think he is! He should try battling super villain twins and come out looking better then I do. It’s hard! So that’s exactly what I tell him. Well, missing the details out of course. Can’t give away too much info. I keep scowling at him as he takes a step back, hands raised up in surrender. “Wow. Calm down I was just voicing my thoughts-” “Well thanks Captain Obvious” I mutter sarcastically, interrupting what he was saying. He rolls his eyes and continues speaking “-aaaaaand-” I roll my eyes in return at the drawn out word. “My older siblings are twins so I do actually know how hard it is to deal with them.” He states this smugly, though; I’m not sure why he would be smug about having annoying twin siblings. I’ve got my fair share of siblings and you don’t see me boasting about their annoyingness. I scoff at him, once again raising my eyebrow. I guess I might as well try to get along with him seeing as we’re gonna be stuck here a while. “Soooo… got any other siblings?” he looks surprised by my question but answered anyway. “Uh. Um, yeah. Yeah I do. I have the older twin siblings, one girl, one boy and a little sister. She’s six and she can shape shift.” His face lights up when he talks about his little sister. It’s kinda cute. Wait. What! Snapping my self out of my thoughts I realized what he just said. “Really? She can shape shift? My younger brother can as well. I also have two older brothers.” “Cool” he says smiling. “What about your mom? She got any cool super mom powers?” I say, smiling back. Laughing he replies “Yeah actually. She can read-” “minds!?” I say before he can finish. “Yeah…” he says while eyeing me suspiciously. “Can you...?” “Oh no. No I can’t, but my mom can.” “Huh” he says smirking slightly. “Our families are really alike. I guess we were destined to be friends.” I roll my eyes but can’t wipe the grin of my face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this is the longest conversation I’ve had with anyone, let alone a girl. “You liiike her.” I turn my head to the right to see Edith. (One of the ghosts that think its fun to follow me around and criticize my life.) I scowl at her and after a moment she leaves with a kiss blown at me. Bringing a hand up to my face I let out an exasperated huff. I hear a cough and look up. Oops forgot she was there. “Oh sorry. I can see spirits/ghosts and sometimes-” “You have spectral form!? That’s so cool!” Will this girl ever let me finish a sentence? “Um yeah I do. What about you? What are you powers?” and just like that she’s off, talking animatedly with her hands waving everywhere. I could get used to this, I think as I smile, listening to her ramble on, laughing and putting my thoughts into the conversation occasionally. Yeah I could get used to this.

We kept on chatting for ages. It was nice to talk to someone and feel normal for once. Well as normal as you can be with super powers and a super villain family. “I better get going” she says “I have enough energy to get home now and if I don’t get there soon my mom is going to kill me.” Chuckling slightly I stand up nodding. “Yeah, I better get going as well.” Waving to her I start to walk off before remembering. “Hey I didn’t catch your-” but she’s already gone. Sighing I turn around again, jumping slightly when I feel my phone vibrate indicating I’ve gotten a text. Pulling it out of my pocket I look down, opening the message from an unknown number. “MECHA SHADOW” is all it says. Smiling slightly I pocket my phone and walk of into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it please leave a kudos and maybe a comment? let me know what you think
> 
> I have been writing another chapter for this and man is it fluffy ;) i do prefer this chapter to the one I'm writing but i do have an idea for later on in the plot but have to get through the more filler type chapters first.
> 
> Hopefully i can post the next chapter soon but it might take a week or a bit longer to get it typed up and posted.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.  
> -thatcrazyjellyfish


End file.
